The Scientist
by Polska
Summary: Parting from her home after living there for twenty years, Blossom realizes it’s time to let go—let go of everything. Her sisters, her home, and Brick. All of this just to pursue a dream of hers, leaving home has never been so hard. [oneshot and songfic]


**The Scientist**

**Polska — Okay, so I was just bored, and I was listening to 'The Scientist' by Coldplay, and I thought that the lyrics could make it into a good songfic…well a half-decent songfic anywho. **

**Okay, so this is a tale of Blossom and Brick. I figured that 'The Scientist' would suit Blossom because she's such a smarty-pants, right? So yeah.**

_Parting from her home after living there for twenty years, Blossom realizes it's time to let go—let go of everything; her sisters, her home, and Brick. All of this just to pursue a dream of hers; leaving home has never been so hard._

**Sounds crappy, doesn't it? Well, anywho, it's not that bad. I don't know, it'll be better if you listen to the song while you're reading. It's such a good song, and I figured it suits Blossom, right?**

**So when you're done, click that pretty dark lavender button of the screen where it says 'Go', you know, the button next to that longer button where it says 'Submit Review'. 'K?**

**By the way, this'll be told in Blossom's point of view. It's her writing in her diary, except for the song lyrics. She reflects on her choice, and the good times she shared with her family and friends.**

Her reflections will be written **boldly **okay? When she's reflecting something, it's something that won't be written in her diary, just like the lyrics.

**There's really no plot, but I might make a sequel if I'm really that bored.**

**

* * *

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart_**

"I want you to know; I do, really.

Nobody knows yet.

Nobody knows that I'm leaving my home to pursue my dream.

Not my sisters, not the professor.

Not Brick.

Nobody.

They would all be broken-hearted if they learned what I was planning to do. My sisters, whom I've been sharing my life with for fifteen years. The professor, who's death is certainly approaching; he's nearly seventy. And Brick; my Brick. My Brick who's been with me for the past four years, and has never left my side to anything.

I despise this life."

_Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart_

"How I long for my carefree days as a child…no boys, no worries (despite the monster problem) and my dreams seemed so far off when I was six.

But after fourteen years of pondering, I haven't so much as thought what I would say to my dear sisters; my professor, and my darling Brick.

My darling Brick.

I want you to know. I do. But I can't tell you. I can't tell you that I've been planning this for the past two years. You'd be heart-broken if you learned that I was leaving.

I love you."

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

"Why must this be so hard? Why must it be so hard to say good-bye? Can you tell me diary? Can you tell me why it's so hard?

I don't want to part. I don't want to part from the city where I grew up in. I don't want to part from my sisters. My blood-related sisters. We were created together. We missed five years of our lives, but we missed them together, didn't we? And my professor; my creator; my _father_. So you're not related to us, but you love us dearly, don't you? You created us.

And then there's Brick.

So I mentioned him a lot, but I can't forget about him. Wasn't he the one who told me to pursue my dreams, even if it would kill him that I was leaving? He was the first one that I told about my dream.

Buttercup laughed at me.

Bubbles told me that it was great.

The Professor was proud that I was following him in his footsteps."

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart._

"Buttercup.

My darling sister, Buttercup.

The toughest fighter.

Even _you _can shed tears. Even you can show your emotional side, despite anger. You can cry; you cried when Robin died. When she got hit by the car, crossing that street three years ago. You cried when she asked you to pull the plug on her machine; you cried when her hand went limp in your own. You cried at her funeral."

"**To Robin Snyder. Dedicated student, friend, daughter, niece…" the pastor went on about what a wonderful person Robin was.**

**Not far from the black casket where the late Robin Snyder lay, was Buttercup Utonium, her face buried in her hands, trying to avoid staring at the casket.**

"**Are you okay Butters?" Bubbles whispered to Buttercup, who nodded. **

**She looked up, and stared up at the grey sky so nobody would see that tears were welling in her eyes.**

"**Oh my God," Blossom breathed out. "Are you crying Buttercup?"**

**Buttercup shook her head quickly to get rid of welling tears, but her sisters were not convinced.**

"**It's okay Buttercup," Blossom whispered. "Your crying is just a way of proving that you are human."**

**Buttercup turned to face Blossom.**

"**I pulled the plug on her, Blossom!" Buttercup whispered hysterically. "She told me to pull it; she told me that she didn't want to feel the pain anymore. And I did it! I pulled it! Now she's dead, and she can't fulfill her life's dreams anymore."**

"**But you have emotions," Bubbles argued quietly. "That proves to us that you're human and not some freakish mutant person like they thought when we were younger."**

"**Then I don't want to be human," Buttercup said quietly, staring at the ground.**

"You're not some freakish alien, Buttercup. You proved to us that day that you were actually human.

You always made me laugh, Buttercup. Whenever I spoke in a "scientific language" you'd always make fun of me, but we'd find some way to joke about it later.

The fights we had. The house wasn't so quiet without our little fights. I'll miss that about you.

Bubbles.

Dear Bubbles.

You're so cute, and you still are, even fourteen years later. You always have a way to cheer people up, even though you are sort of dumb.

Well you used to be anyways.

I'll miss your laugh. I'll miss your unique ways of cheering people up. I'll even miss your crying, especially those times when you lost Octi.

And that time ten years ago when you thought that something had happened to Buttercup that time when she ran away. You forgot that she had superpowers and that she had went to the skate park with Mitch."

**Bubbles paced back in the living room, occasionally glancing at the watch on her wrist and then back at Blossom.**

"**Where is she?" she asked quietly.**

**Blossom was about to speak, but Bubbles burst out crying, causing Blossom to pat her on the back comfortingly.**

"**School ended three hours ago!" Bubbles cried. "What if something happened to her? We didn't even notice that she had gone. Well I didn't anyways. Did you Blossom?"**

**Blossom was about to answer, but Bubbles cut her off again.**

"**Oh don't even answer that! Of course you did. You never miss a thing do you! Brilliant Blossom. That's what we call you. And we'll never get to call you that together ever again! Because she's gone, and she's not coming back! She's dead, she's killed, she's raped, she's murdered, she's just gone!" **

**Blossom was getting a bit impatient by this point.**

"**Please Bubbles!" she shouted over Bubbles' bawling. Bubbles immediately stopped crying and clung to Blossom's shirt eagerly.**

"**You know where she is?"**

"**Yes I do," Blossom said. "She's at the skate park with Mitch. Or did you forget already."**

**  
Bubbles was silent. When she looked up, she smiled sheepishly at Blossom.**

"**Yes." **

"That was really good Bubbles. We had never laughed so much ever, have we.

You nearly pummelled Buttercup when she came home. Shouted at her for not reminding you that she was going to the skate park. Bit of a nasty beating for you Bubbles.

I will miss your crying though. I'll miss it ringing through my ears practically everyday."

_Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are._

"Brick.

I think I must've mentioned you enough already, but I can't forget you. I told you that I love you, and I will love you, even if you do give me hell about leaving.

I won't forget you.

I'll always remember when we first met, not including those times that you tried to kill us, which, I haven't forgotten, but decided to put behind us."

**Blossom stood at the entrance of Townsville High, staring at the never-ending hallway that seemed to be calling her name. She had never felt this nervous about entering a school before, but she was on her own this time. No old friends to support her anymore. It was up to her to make new friends, and forget about old.**

**At least she still had Bubbles and Buttercup.**

**But she hardly ever saw them throughout the day, except during P.E and lunch, but those were different stories.**

**She was all alone.**

**Taking a deep breath she entered the school, and stared at the chatting teens that surrounded her. She ignored them, and hugged her books to her chest, walking quickly down the hall to her locker, 1081. Twisting the dial, she opened it, and began arranging them neatly.**

**When she finished, Blossom slowly closed her locker, clicked the lock, and turned around, but when she did so, she bumped into someone who was running past. Falling to the ground, Blossom's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Imagine! A Powerpuff unable to keep her balance!**

"**Sorry," the person said, extending a hand out to the Puff on the floor. Blossom gratefully accepted, and brushed herself off, ignoring the stares that were set on her. She looked up at the boy who had helped her up, and felt that there was something oddly familiar about him.**

"**Brick," he said, fiddling with his red cap that was set backwards on his head. Blossom smiled and extended a hand.**

"**I'm Blossom," she said.**

"I'm going to miss your touch.

When you touch my face. Your lips on my own. Your hands over mine.

I won't forget everything that you've done for me. I won't forget anything about you. I won't forget your signature hat. I can't believe you still wear it, even after fourteen years! You really are something.

And I won't forget that something.

I'll see your face everyday. It won't be the real thing, but it's the next best thing. I'll see your photograph. I'll see your eyes, your hair, your smile.

I'll really miss that smile."

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._

"I'm leaving in three days, and I've been planning this for two years. Yet, nobody but the scientists in Statesville knows this yet.

Remember that time Buttercup, when we baked cookies? Remember that time Bubbles, that I helped you with your Harmony Bunny costume for our first Halloween fifteen years ago? Remember that time Brick, when you first told me you loved me?

I'll never forget any of this.

A spot in my mind will be cleared to hold these memories."

"**Oh Buttercup!" Blossom giggled. "You're hopeless!"  
**

**Buttercup growled through a mask of cookie dough and glared at her sister as she tried desperately to flatten a ball of dough with a rolling pin with no avail. She dropped the pin on the floor where Blossom had just barely managed to catch it.**

"**It's okay Butters," Blossom said, smiling. She began to flatten the ball, while Buttercup watched, trying to clean herself off in the process. After flattening the ball of dough considerably, she handed the rolling pin to Buttercup who just stared at it.**

"**What am I supposed to do with _that_?" she asked disgustedly. Blossom giggled again.**

"**Try to flatten the rest of the ball Buttercup," she said. Buttercup placed the ball at the tip of the nearly flat ball of dough and began running it over the dough.**

"**That's it!" Blossom said excitedly once she saw the finished project. "You did it Buttercup!"**

**Buttercup stared down at the flattened down in awe. "I did, you're right. Wow, thanks Blossy."**

**She embraced her sister, who smiled and hugged her back. Buttercup never hugged anyone before.**

"**Now," Blossom said, pulling out of Buttercup's embrace, "we have to actually _make _the cookies."**

**She waved her hand over and assortment of cookie cutters in the shape of stars, hearts ect. Pulling one out of the pile, she handed it to Buttercup, who placed it down on the flattened dough. When she pulled it up, there was a shape of a star in the dough.**

**Blossom clapped her hands.**

"**Good job Buttercup!" she cried.**

**Buttercup smiled.**

"Those were good times Buttercup."

"**Bubbles!" Blossom complained. "Stop fooling around! Do you want your costume done in time for Halloween or not?"**

**Bubbles stuck out her tongue from her place on the floor. She giggled once, then stood up beside Blossom who was busy with Bubbles' white Harmony Bunny costume.**

"**How did this happen?" Blossom muttered. Bubbles giggled again.**

"**Remember that time when we fought that big monster meanie with our new costumes?" **

**Blossom groaned. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."  
****  
Bubbles giggled. "No problem."**

**Blossom shook her head and went back to sewing up the holes in Bubbles' bunny costume. Bubbles grew bored and plopped herself back down on the floor, picking up one of her stuffed animals (a white bunny) and bounced it up and down on the carpet.**

"**Are you done yet?" she asked Blossom, not looking up. Blossom shook her head and yanked the thread from the bunny.**

"**Yes!" she replied excitedly. Lifting up the Harmony Bunny costume for Bubbles to see, the blue puff jumped up excitedly. She grabbed the costume and pulled Blossom into a tight hug.**

"**Thank you, thank you, thank you Blossom!" Bubbles cried. **

"**No problem Bubbles. Now please let me go."**

"I wonder if you still have that costume, Bubbles."

**Blossom spread the checked red and white blanket on a clear spot of grass underneath a large oak tree. Setting a woven picnic basket in the centre, she sat herself down, and Brick did the same.**

"**Nice day," he commented, opening the basket. Blossom nodded as she pulled out one of the few sandwiches that she had prepared earlier that day.**

"**Yeah," she replied, not quite sure what to say.**

**There was an awkward silence.**

"**Thanks Brick, for asking me for a picnic," Blossom said, trying to break the silence.**

"**It's no problem," Brick said, smiling. "I've been meaning to for quite some time."**

"**What do you mean?" she asked curiously.**

**Brick shook his head. "No, nothing. It's okay."**

"**No tell me," Blossom said, scooting a bit closer.**

"**Well, it's just that…" Brick trailed off.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think, Blossom…" Brick trailed off again. "I think I love you."**

"I told you I loved you too, didn't I?

I do. I love you.

My life was literally _crap _until you came along. You just made everything better, and for that, I love you."

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

"You know what? I think I'll leave you behind, diary, let my sisters find you, read what I've written, so I won't have to tell them that I'm leaving. I think I'll just leave without telling you, and I won't have to see your faces when you find out. I personally think it's genius, but maybe that's because I don't want to see your faces, especially yours Brick.

So, diary, as the last thing I'm ever going to say to you, I'll just leave a long good-bye for you Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor, Brick.

I did want to tell you, I really did. But I can't stand to see the looks on your faces when you find out. Am I bad person for not telling you? I'll visit, I promise. But this is my dream, and you all told me to pursue my dreams, right? I'm sorry. I really am, but this is what I want, and I'm just "following my heart" as quoted by you, Professor.

So, good-bye for now. You won't hear this directly from, me but I can't bear to say it to your faces.

I love you."

* * *

**Polska — Crap, isn't it? I just wrote it out of boredom, and because I love the song and thought it suited Blossom, so…yeah.**

**For those who like my series (including Be With Me and Home Sweet Home), then you'll be glad to know that I'll be posting Home is Where the Heart Is by next Saturday, December 10 or a day before or after, mm'k? **

**So now, review! Tell me what you think of this. It'd mean a lot to me. –bats eyelashes-**


End file.
